Defining Moments
by Cheetah Eyes
Summary: Snippets showing Derek and Casey's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I wanted to do for fun. I'll post more, but it probably won't be quickly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Life With Derek, Casey and Derek would've gotten over themselves a long time ago and they'd be together by now.**

* * *

**

Defining Moments

Orbit 

Considering the fact that Casey always says that Derek thinks the world revolves around him, she'd be shocked at how much of his time is spend thinking about _her_.

**Queued **

Right now, they're just waiting for their ques, looking for the clue that says that the other one likes (loves) them back.

**Separation**

She wouldn't tell anyone this, but when she heard that Derek was leaving for Spain the first time, her first thought wasn't about getting his recliner; her first thought was 'How am I going to live without Derek?'

**Suppresses**

Whenever Casey sees Derek with Marti, she has to suppress thoughts about how he would be around children with her eyes and his smirk.

**Shirt**

Derek would never admit this - ever - but when he saw Casey at school, wearing his shirt with a scowl on her face, his first thought was 'Hmmm, I gotta get her to wear my clothes more often...'

**Bothered**

"Would you just **shut up**?!" Casey cried, frustrated.

"Make me," Derek replied, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

Casey stopped, a smirk not unlike Derek's showing on her face as she said, "If you insist," before pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

**Tolerated**

Derek didn't flat out try to get rid of Casey's boyfriends because they made her happy; but as soon as even a _hint_ of a tear came to her eyes, there would be more than hell for them to pay.

**Ripped**

When Casey saw Derek without a shirt on for the first time, her only thought for about five minutes was 'If _that's_ what hockey can do for a body, I gotta go to his games more often.'

**Translated**

It took a while, but now, they know each other so well that they can tell what the other is actually thinking in a glance.

**Job**

It was possibly the first job that he actually liked (and was good at), but in a second, he quit it - for her.

**Quarterback**

He had never really minded football before, but since Casey started dating Max, he absolutely _despised_ it.

**Subtly**

Lizzie could never understand how Casey couldn't see how Derek was jealous of her boyfriends; he was probably one of the least subtle people she knew, even when he tried.

**Brothers**

Even though she hated lying, she let her mother think that it was because Casey hated Derek was why she absolutely refused to think of him as a brother.

**Shorts**

He honestly hadn't been planning on spilling his juice over her outfit; but when she said that she was going out with Max, and he noticed her outfit (or lack of outfit), he knew that there was absolutely no way he was letting her loser-of-a-boyfriend see her like that.

**Abort**

Derek had never really feared anything before; but then what was stopping him from knocking on Casey's door every night, and telling her how he felt?

**Repeatable**

There was something so invigorating about their fights that made them want to have them over, and over, and over, and over...

**Seemingly**

They were quite open about their dislike toward each other, but that always seemed to slip their minds whenever he had a hockey game (she always secretly went to them) or she had a performance (he hadn't missed one since he started maybe-kind-of liking her).

**Spells**

She never noticed - and for that he was thankful - but whenever he saw her dance, he was completely spellbound.

**Producer**

Everyone else seemed to think that he did everything on his videos so that he wouldn't have to share credit with anyone else. The real reason was that there was_ no _way that he was giving up time to stare at Casey for hours without having to worry about other people noticing.

**Biography**

Edwin might have been the only one (besides Lizzie) to notice this, but Derek had enough footage of Casey to make a documentary of her.

**Obey**

Derek was so used to ordering people around, that he was surprised (and more than a little grateful), when Casey told him 'no' for the first time.

**Garble**

"So, Case, my amazing girlfriend, what did you get your sexy boyfri..." was as far as he got, before he caught sight of the outfit that she wore just for him.

**Controversial**

One of the reasons they told themselves that it would never work between them was because of the controversy it would cause, only to realize that the controversy had passed long ago because they had been so obvious from the start..

**Spray**

One of the reasons that Derek got so close to Casey was so that he could smell her perfume; sometimes it would cling to him, and it would follow him for a long time afterward.

**Health**

No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he always felt sick whenever Casey was on a date with someone else.

**Prevention**

He knows that busting Scott may have been suspicious, but there was no way that he was going to let his gir- uh, step-sister get hurt.

**Bits**

Derek couldn't understand how Casey's boyfriends never seemed to put a lot into the relationship, but that might have been because they only saw parts of her; he, however, saw everything, and if he had the chance, he'd never let her go.

**Academics**

He was never big on education, but that changed when the McDonald's (okay, so just one McDonald) moved in.

**Rationally**

Usually, Casey would be trying to get them to think logically in a situation like this - their parents were still up, and if they got much louder, they'd definitely hear them - but when Derek started nibbling on her neck, she couldn't help but think, 'Screw logic.'

**Borrow**

Once they started going out, Casey got into the habit of 'borrowing' Derek's shirts so that she could sleep in them.

**Beard**

Casey thought thought that while Derek would look awful with a beard, he looked damn sexy with stubble.

**Insulted**

As hard as he tried, Derek couldn't bring himself to be insulted when 'The Fridge' said that "Another Venturi boy needs a McDonald girl."

**Continuous**

The first time that George saw Derek and Casey together, he began to wonder if he and Nora started something.

**Misplaced**

For as long as she lived, Casey always claimed that the bracelet that Derek had bought for his girlfriend was 'misplaced', and that she _did not_, in fact, hide it in her room until she could figure out a way to get rid of it.

**Private**

Derek and Casey thought that they were quite good at hiding their feelings from everyone; but when Aunt Madge, who had seen them together for a grand total of _half a day_, hinted that they should do something about their feelings, they began to re-evaluate their opinions on some things.

**Actors**

As much as Derek hates Max, he can't stand Noel even more; not only because he's a nice, smart, funny guy, but because he's practically perfect for Casey. And he _really_ can't stand that.

**Unrelated**

Anyone who knew Derek and Casey for any amount of time were well acquainted with the fact that they were _not_ brother and sister, but step-siblings. **No** blood relation.

**Spies **

While they did want their older siblings to be happy, Edwin and Lizzie admitted that they had ulterior motives for trying to get Derek and Casey together. Because when they did, the possibilities for blackmail were _endless_.

**Bet**

The only time that Derek lost a bet was when Sam bet him that he couldn't go without talking about Casey for a day. He lost within the first thirty seconds.

**Patience**

As patient as Paul usually was, he was getting very close to sitting both Casey and Derek down for a session, informing them that they had been in love with each other basically since they had first seen each other, and if they didn't do something about it _now_, he was going to talk to their parents about putting them in couples' sessions.

**Fails**

Dennis wondered how everyone in the family had failed - and _continued_ to fail - to notice how every other word spoken by the oldest children were about the other one.

**Outrage**

Derek didn't know what angered him more: the fact that Scott was cheating on Casey, or that he was jealous of the scum bag because he was.

**Bug**

When the girls at school started getting a little _too_ friendly, Casey insisted that Derek wore her butterfly necklace to inform his 'fans' that he was taken.

**Deficiencies**

Derek was absolutely convinced that he wasn't good enough for Casey, not knowing that she felt the same way.

**Designated**

"This is the **last** time I am the designated driver," declared Casey, after having been forced to sit through a 'rousing' rendition of 'Too Sexy,' sung by a _completely_ smashed Derek.

**Continent**

George finally realized how hard Derek had fallen for Casey, when he thought it was required for him to send his son to a different continent to stop him from being distracted by her.

**Order**

The family had lived in chaos for so long, that the everyone got nervous every time that the day didn't start with one of Derek and Casey's fights.

**Congratulate**

While it was nice to get Casey to say that he was smarter than her, Derek wondered what it would feel like to get congratulations that she _meant_.

**Egos**

It was a mutual agreement that the Venturi men's egos had taken severe beatings since the McDonald women joined the family.

**Gentlemen**

She knew he wasn't a gentlemen, true, but she was more interested in bad boys anyway, despite what she frequently said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's part 2! Enjoy.

A few things: In one of them, Paul's probably acting more like a therapist than a guidance counselor, but I was just going off how he helps Casey with her life, as well as career choice.

Also, druccillamalfoyrox came up with the idea of making these snippets into oneshots, and opening it up so that anyone could. If you want to, go ahead, just say the idea came from one of my snippets, please!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Life with Derek.

* * *

Defining Moments

**Requiring**

Derek began to rethink his refusal of taking dance lessons with Casey when he realized that being Casey's partner meant that he was _required_ to hold her close to him for a good six hours a week.

**Bashing**

It was an inside joke Derek and Casey's friends had; there wasn't _one _married couple in the McDonald-Venturi family, there was _two._

**Feel**

When Derek found out that Edwin had research about him and Casey, he didn't know whether to kill him for treating them like lab rats, or worship him for seeing evidence that Casey liked him as much as she liked her.

**Quotes**

As much as she hated to admit it, Casey was beginning to see the logic behind Oscar Wilde's 'The only way to get rid of temptation, it to yield to it' quote.

**Ultimatum**

Of all the things to happen to Derek, he _never_ thought that he'd fall completely head-over-heels in love for a girl, he _definitely_ hadn't thought that he would be faced by certain rejection by said girl, and he _certainly_ never thought that he'd have to be given an ultimatum by his _Smarti_ to get him to act on his feelings.

**Strategic**

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a _complete_ accident that Derek's date outfit had been completely ruined when Casey 'slipped' and spilt her grape juice on it, but if there was one thing she'd learned from Derek, it was to take every opportunity that you could get.

**Controlled**

It took Derek a _lot_ of control to not run after Casey and make sure she was all right after she came home and ran to her room, sobbing; so much, in fact, that when he learned that the reason she came home crying was because she had learned that Max had been cheating on her for four months, Derek found that he didn't have enough will power left to stop himself from finding Max and making him regret for even_ thinking_ that he could find someone better than Casey.

**Absurd**

Emily thought that Derek and Casey would have a better time in getting people to believe that they hated each other if they didn't frequently remind everyone that the only people who actually understood the other one was them, and that you were doomed to fail if you even tried.

**Punishment**

They knew their parents were oblivious, but they didn't think that they were that oblivious when the punishment that they gave Derek and Casey was that they had to spend more time together – after all, they had been dating for over a year by then.

**Objection**

Marti always got annoyed when people said that it was a kindergarten thing to annoy the person you liked; after all, _Smerek_ bugged Casey all the time, and he'd told Marti that he _more_ than liked her.

**Summed**

People eventually stopped trying to reason Derek and Casey's relationship; they were just indefinable.

**Confronting**

The more boys (all of whom had flirted with Casey in some way) Paul got coming to sessions saying that they had horrible nightmares of Derek coming to murder them for even coming _near_ Casey, the more Paul had to wonder if Derek knew what, exactly, he was doing.

**Guide**

Paul knew that you could only do so much for someone, so he just tried to get Casey to realize exactly _why_ the only reason that she ever came to sessions with him was so that she could rant about Derek.

**Adapting**

Contrary to what everyone believed, moving into a new family wasn't what was hard for Casey; what was hard was the fact that she had to live with the perfect boy for her, and he didn't even know that she existed.

**Suing**

Derek still didn't know why Corey wanted to sue Casey for falling on him; after all, if Casey had fallen on top of him, he'd be thanking the Gods for answering (one of) his prayers.

**Triggered**

Derek didn't know what, exactly, had started it; one minute, he was telling her that what Max deserved was her pity, not her tears, and the next minute he was up against the wall, Casey kissing him like he was more vital than air.

**Faithful**

He knew it was ridiculous, but whenever Derek kissed a girl, he always felt guilty because she wasn't Casey.

**Assist**

Just when Case started losing hope that Derek would ever feel the same way about her, he'd do something so sweet that only Derek could pull off, and then she'd think that there was hope for her after all.

**Recommend**

Derek stopped asking Sam what he should do about his feelings for Casey, because he'd always tell Derek to just tell her how he felt.

**Prepare**

She knew all about his reputation and his skills, but nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of his mouth on hers the first time they kissed.

**Agreement**

Since they started living together, George and Nora had a silent agreement that, for as long as they could, they were going to ignore the striking similarities between them and their eldest children, and the fact that history often repeats itself.

**Terms**

The only person, who hated it when Max called Casey 'babe' as much as Casey herself, was Derek.

**Defines**

Lizzie and Edwin started to think that their parents were the epitome of 'oblivious', when, after about half a year of Derek and Casey suddenly going _everywhere_ together, and Casey wearing shirts that went up to her neck more often than not, they _still _hadn't notice anything.

**Nation**

As fun as it was to have this secret relationship with Casey, a part of him (that was increasing steadily every day) wanted to make their relationship public, and show the world that he was the luckiest man on earth.

**Concentrates**

Casey found that, if you promised (and gave) Derek a big enough reward, he could easily make high 80s, low 90s on his exams and projects.

**Nastier** – When Casey came to his room, sobbing and seeking comfort because her boyfriend had tried to force her to do something she was by no means ready to do, he thanked God that she wasn't like the girls he dated, because that meant that she'd never let herself be taken advantage of.

**Trouble**

Lizzie rarely saw_ that_ look on Casey's face, but when she did, it meant that someone was going to be in a world of hurt; and this time, it seemed that _that_ look was directed at Derek's (cheating) girlfriend.

**Revolting**

Casey was absolutely disgusted by that part of her, but sometimes, when Derek went out on a date with a blonde bimbo, she wished that she could be one of _those_ girls.

**Yours**

Casey was absolutely terrified that, when Derek found out that she had unknowingly surrendered her heart to him, he would laugh and toss it away carelessly; it turned out that her fear was pointless when, one night, Derek barged into her room and kissed her, conveying everything that neither of them had been able to say.

**Reflect**

Casey realized that it was completely hopeless to try to get over Derek when she noticed that all of her dates recently had either resembled, or acted like him.

**Presuming**

Now that he thought about it, it had been a little ridiculous to assume that Jamie had a crush on Casey, not Lizzie; but, really, he'd liked her from the moment he'd seen her, and at the time, Derek had thought that everyone who met Casey liked her at first sight.

**Jamming**

Derek didn't know if their friends had purposefully locked them in a closet or not, but he did know that he wasn't complaining.

**Horrendous**

When Derek and Casey became public, no one showed disgust about their relationship – probably because the one time someone did (the sucker had commented on how Casey must be a good lay, or else Derek would've never claimed her for himself), Derek beat him up so badly that he couldn't move for two weeks.

**Baffle**

Sam could never figure out what confused him more; the fact that people didn't see that Derek and Casey were perfect for each other, or that _they_ didn't see that they were perfect for each other.

**History**

When Derek proposed to Casey, and she gleefully accepted, the McDonald-Venturi family found out that history _does_ repeat itself.

**Engineered**

Derek decided that he believed in God when he met Casey McDonald; after all, someone had to have set up a relationship this amazing.

**Inflexible**

Derek sometimes found it unfair that, while his girlfriend could bring her foot up to her head, he couldn't even bend down and touch his toes.

**Talking**

Nobody was surprised when Derek and Casey got together; what they were surprised about, was that Casey had made the first move, because Derek had been rambling on for so long about something (neither of them were very sure what they had been talking about), she cut him off by kissing him.

**Literature**

He had never been more thankful for English class than when they were told to write an essay on a poet of their choice, and he learned about the complicated relationship of Mary and Percy Shelley.

**Insult**

Derek wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not when Casey said that Max was just like him - on the one hand, he was _way_ cooler than Max would _ever_ be – but on the other hand, it might have meant that Casey would actually be willing to go out with him.

**Withdraw**

Derek's insults and taunts never hurt Casey; when he pulled away from her, and acted like she didn't exist was when it hurt.

**Allows**

Casey wonders when Derek will realize that the only reason she lets him get away with some of the things he does (enter her room without knocking, calling her 'Case', chasing away any boys who are interested in her) is because she loves him.

**Says**

Casey could see through everything that Derek did, so why couldn't she tell that when he insulted her, he really meant, 'I love you'?

**Fifty**

Even though Derek's had tons of relationships, Casey is the only person whom he's been able to picture fifty, sixty years in the future, and still be happy with what he sees.

**Breeding**

Considering how big of a zoo their joint family was, it should have come to Derek and Casey that their children would be like their blended family in one person.

**Divorce**

Even though they were both alright with their parents' divorces, it effected how they dated; Derek never committed to a relationship if he could help it, and Casey looked for perfection, because she thought that anything else would result in a broken relationship. The only people who understood this about the other one were Casey and Derek.

**Distinctions**

Derek knew that Casey had very distinct laughs; it was when Derek heard the laugh that she reserved for crushes at something _he_ said, that he realized that learning to read Casey hadn't been a waste of time.

**Storm**

Derek wasn't quite sure if he liked thunderstorms or not; on one hand, he didn't like seeing Casey scared of anything, but on the other hand, it was one of the only times that she'd willingly come to him for comfort.

**Leaning**

If Casey noticed that he was leaning on her slightly after a bad check at a hockey game, she didn't mention it, and for that he was grateful.

**Slipped**

Sometimes, Derek was quite glad that Casey was such a klutz; mostly when she'd slip on something and he'd end up having to catch her.


End file.
